Limits to Love
by starstriker92
Summary: A Sawamura Eijun x Miyuki Kazuya fanfic situated in Seido High School Baseball Club. Contains scenes from the original manga/anime. Spoiler alert to those who haven't watched or read Diamond no Ace.
1. Encounter - Remembering the Days

**Disclaimer**

Diamond no Ace - Sawamura Eijun x Miyuki Kazuya fanfic.

This fanfiction contains shounen-ai. Contains scenes from the anime/manga versions of "Ace of Diamond". **SPOILER ALERT.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon (:**

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

**Chapter Summary**

Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya met for the first time in Seido – After an invitation to visit from Takashima Rei, the assistant director of the Seido high school baseball team. He was indecisive whether he should go to Tokyo or not, despite the constant encouragement from his high school team mates and his family. His mindset entirely changed after pitching to Miyuki Kazuya, the genius catcher who is a 2nd year in Seido high. For Kazuya, a memory etched deep in his heart suddenly awakened from catching his pitches – He knew Eijun from way before, in his childhood days.

(Eight Years Ago)

The young Eijun was just 7 years old when his father brought him to a professional baseball game. The stadium was packed full house, and loyal spectators of the game were flooding in the entry gates. In the midst of it all, Eijun lost sight of his father when he went over to chase after his baseball that he dropped as someone who passed by knocked it over. His ball kept rolling (and getting kicked around in the large crowd) until someone picked it up. It was a young boy with glasses, who seemed like he was around the same age. The young boy turned and spotted Eijun running over.

"Is this ball yours..? Here you go" The young boy asked with a warm smile on his face. He loved baseball, and he was happy at the sight of another young fan.

"Yes….thank you very much". Eijun replied meekly as he received the ball.

After receiving the ball, he turned to look around. His father was not in sight. He wandered a bit, trying to spot his father in the crowd. He started to panic. He was lost.

Eijun started weeping on the spot, which scared the young boy from before, who was about to leave with his mum.

"W-Why are you crying…?" The young boy asked worriedly.

"I-I-I-I…..lost my dad…he was just right there but….." Eijun started wiping his tears and blowing his snot. The young boy's mum saw it, and began to take out tissues to help him clear his snot".

"I'll find the officials. I'm sure that we will find this boy's father. Don't cry…you're a big boy already right..?" the young boy's mum consoled Eijun reassuringly while still wiping his face. "Kazuya. Stay in this corner with the boy. I'll go alert the officials to find his father. I'll get back soon so stay put until I come back!"

"Alright, mum. Go on ahead. I'll look after him" replied Kazuya,

As his mother went, Kazuya gave a pat on Eijun's head, seemingly trying his best to console him.

"We'll definitely find your father. Don't worry about it. I'm Miyuki Kazuya, what's your name?"

"E-Eijun. Sawamura Eijun". He felt more reassured from Kazuya's words and began to cheer up a bit.

"Eijun…do you like baseball?" asked Kazuya who was trying to make him feel better.

"Yes…do you like baseball too?" replied Eijun. He started to look at Kazuya in the eye.

"Of course. I play catch with my dad all the time. I have my own glove too, look". Kazuya started searching his backpack and took a glove out. Eijun's eyes started to sparkle.

"So awesome! I wish I had my own glove too!" said Eijun as he replied excitedly.

"How about a small game of catchball? The crowd is clearing up and we have all these space around." Said Kazuya as he initiated a game with Eijun.

"Sure. I want to be the pitcher! Pitchers are so cool!"

Kazuya nodded his head in agreement and stood a distance away while Eijun started throwing the ball.

The two of them played around 10 minutes, and Eijun heard a familiar loud voice from afar. His dad was running towards him, and hugged him tight upon contact. He started to talk in a worried tone.

"Eijun! Where have you been! I have been looking for you around the stadium! Stupid son…don't leave my sight or else I won't bring you to a game again…!"

Kazuya's mum was following right behind and started to converse with her son.

"It took a while for the staff to locate him though. It appears that he went all around the stadium…! He must be worried sick." She immediately noticed the glove and the baseball that her son was holding, and a bright smile appeared on her face. "I see you've made a new friend. You look like you're having fun".

A phone suddenly rang. It was coming from Kazuya's father, whom the mum picked up the phone promptly and answered it. "We'll be right there, honey".

"Daddy's waiting for us. He's reserved us seats already. Let's go, Kazuya. Say goodbye to your friend."

Kazuya approached Eijun to return his ball. Eijun happily replied back "You can have it. Thank you, Kazuya. Will we meet again…?"

Kazuya was feeling sad parting with his new friend and gripped the ball tightly. "We'll see each other again. Next time, in baseball match, and at that time, I'm sure to become better to catch your pitches".

With that said, Kazuya and Eijun made a pinky promise to continue baseball in the future and departed on their respective ways. Kazuya has never forgot Eijun, and the ball that he received from him was something he greatly treasured.

At the current time, Eijun visited the baseball grounds in Seido high school. Eijun witnessed the high and almighty third year Azuma, who was going to be a draft pick for the professional baseball league next year. Eijun's sense of justice couldn't stand his "high horses", and he decided to rebutt back, eventually picking a duel with the arrogant guy.

Kazuya was resting in the middle of practice, and witnessed the scene. He immediately noticed a familiar face – that was the same Eijun that he had met many years ago, and he could not forget.

"What's with the 360 degrees change in attitude since then?" Kazuya smirked as he remembered the young and meek Eijun. "Ah-h it's not cute at all".

"Rei-chan can I catch his pitches?" A voice responded coolly to the conversation between Takashima Rei, Eijun and the complacent third year Azuma-sempai.

After which, Eijun and Kazuya started "monster-slaying" against Azuma, and the 11 pitches that Eijun had threw had changed his entire baseball life. Eijun was overwhelmed with the once-in-a-lifetime experience pitching with hardballs to Kazuya that he had finally made up his mind – He wanted to pair up with an amazing pitcher like him.

On the very night, Kazuya couldn't settle down his heart that kept thumping upon his re-encounter with Eijun. He was overjoyed and excited. He secretly prayed that this would not be the last time he could see him.

Kazuya's wish did come true, when he saw Eijun on the first day of practice for the year. He was hiding behind the storehouse, afraid of joining in the crowd that has properly aligned and listening to the head coach speak. Well, Kazuya was also late as he couldn't catch much sleep lately thinking of Eijun (in secret). Eijun himself, was incredibly late as he overslept, and his roommates did not even bother to wake him up. He was deeply furious at his sempais. Looking at the situation, Kazuya decided to play a little prank on Eijun just to see how he would react.

As expected, Eijun had totally fell for his prank to use him as a cover. Kazuya was punished along with his two roommates and Eijun, to run the entire morning.

"I'm never gonna trust you ever again!" Eijun furiously shouted towards Kazuya whom he was chasing right behind. Kazuya just laughed at the situation instead.

"Why thank you for your compliment!" replied Kazuya with a cheeky smile.

Kazuya found it fun to tease the now easily agitated Eijun, but he had missed the younger version of Eijun whom he found was meek and cute. "I guess Eijun is at his rebellious age now…huh…" thought Kazuya in his head, while he started reminiscing while running. He had hoped Eijun would remember him. However, now as a 2nd year sempai, he felt that it was his responsibility to guide Eijun. He was still immature, but had lots of hidden potential. That was what Kazuya thought when he first caught his pitches a while back.

Even in the afternoon, Coach Kataoka made Eijun do running as he did not apologise for his tardiness, whereas his sempais (who were punished alongside him) did.

When night started to fall, baseball practice ended. Eijun continued to run around the field.

Kazuya started to worry a bit for Eijun who seemed to be overworking himself. "You should stop now. Don't you know that rest is also important for a player?"

The tired Eijun then fell back to the ground, with Kazuya grabbing him from behind and supporting him.

Kazuya then turned to look at Eijun in the eye and patted him on his head while he talked to him. "There's no need for you to feel hasty, Sawamura…".

Eijun immediately broke free from Kazuya and retorted back while he stood up. "Miyuki-sempai…If you're so free, you'll catch my pitches will you!?"

Upon hearing Eijun's loud voice again, Kazuya broke out in laughter and soon calmed down and spoke a serious tone. "Well…if you can talk like that you're still full of energy huh…If you want me to catch your pitches, you'll have to be in the first string team."

"You don't have to tell me that I'm already trying to do it!" exclaimed Eijun.

Kazuya suddenly took Eijun's left hand and felt his fingers and palm as his fingers traced through Eijun's.

"It must hurt with so many blisters. You have lots of old and new ones... I can tell how much you really want the ace position. The journey as a real pitcher is especially tough, especially in a competitive environment like Seido."

Kazuya paused for a moment after talking, and revealed a gentle smile which surprised the tired pitcher.

"Good luck, Eijun".

Eijun was dumbfounded by Kazuya's sudden gentle gestures towards him, and removed his left hand awkwardly. "I-I'll eventually make you acknowledge my skills as a pitcher. Just you wait" said Eijun in a meek voice, which he then shyly walked away and leaving the dumbfounded Kazuya behind.


	2. Contact - Rival, Support & Determination

**Author's Note**: I decided to post the 2nd chapter today because it happens to be Sawamura Eijun's birthday today (15 May) :)

I changed the rating to T from the K+ from before. Depending on how the development is, I will change the ratings accordingly.

Happy Sawamura Day! :D

**Chapter 2 - Rival, Support and Determination**

As Eijun walked away from Kazuya, he felt his heart thumping – so loud that he could hear it. He went for a bath to relieve his tiredness by soaking in the hot tub. Getting a peace of mind, he raised his left hand and stared at left palm, which he still felt that there was a tingling sensation, almost like Kazuya had touched it moments ago.

"Good luck Eijun". The words resounded in Eijun's head as he tried to shake it off. That smile and manner of speech seemed somewhat nostalgic to him, but he could not remember. He was feeling a bit happy though, to have Kazuya show some concern to him – after all, he joined Seido because he wanted to be a battery with an amazing catcher like him.

That night, Eijun slept peacefully, but Kazuya did not.

Back in his dorm room, Kazuya was holding his treasured ball tight. He dreamt about his first encounter with Eijun years back. He was thinking deeply about the promise that he had made to Eijun back then – to become a better catcher to catch his pitches. It was from that very encounter, which inspired Kazuya to focus on becoming a catcher during the start of his baseball life. Remembering the past, Kazuya was wondering if he had become the desired catcher that he has always aspired to be. His abilities as a baseball player was well recognized, as he was also featured in the high school baseball magazine. He was also scouted by various baseball powerhouses too, but chose to be in Seido as Takashima Rei had approached him as early as his first year in middle school. Thinking about his accomplishment, he started murmuring in his sleep. "Better catch up to me, Eijun - because I want to be a battery with you".

For the subsequent three days, Eijun was made to do running on the grounds by Coach Kataoka. Kazuya began to worry, and mustered his courage to approach Coach Kataoka. "Coach Kataoka, can Sawamura join the training now? He has been punished enough already. The other first years are already starting their training regime, why can't Sawamura…?"

Hearing Kazuya's protests, the usually stern coach began to frown even more. "Miyuki…if you have time to protest for Sawamura, you should quickly join the first string practice. We have our next match tomorrow with Ichidai-san to worry about. Set your priorities straight, Miyuki." Coach Kataoka started to loosen up a bit and started to smirk, which broke the tension and surprised the second year catcher. "It's not like you to worry about someone, Miyuki. I know Sawamura has the potential to become a great pitcher, but I feel that it's not the time to start yet. I'll have him train up his stamina until then". Upon hearing his reasoning, Kazuya began to nod his head in agreement and started to smile. "I guess so. As expected from you, Coach. Thank you". Kazuya left for his training in a great mood.

The following day was the match against Ichidai-san, and everyone from the baseball club was also allowed to watch and give support to the first string players for the match. However, there were two people who chose to stay behind at Seido when the managers were doing the roll call on the bus. Besides Eijun, there was also another first year who did not go. His name was Furuya Satoshi – the rumored monster rookie from Hokkaido.

Furuya was watching Sawamura from a distance, and revealed himself to Eijun when he was being silly for being happy for the opportunity to train with baseball since the coach wasn't around.

"It's boring to play catch alone, shall I play with you…?"

Following the voice, a tall and cool looking black haired boy appeared from a distance. Eijun did not recognize the boy in front of him as he didn't have the chance to join training yet. On the other hand, Furuya was fully aware of Eijun due to the fact that he was late for the first day and was punished harshly by the coach. The accidental "curved ball" thrown by Eijun that had almost hit the fence, had also caught his interest. That ball made many others laugh though – if it didn't curve at the last minute, it would logically, should have hit the fence and impressed Coach Kataoka instead.

"Who are you..!?" exclaimed the shocked Eijun.

"My name is Furuya Satoshi." replied the tall boy.

Both of them started to play catch together, when Furuya started to make a thoughtless comment.

"Can you throw properly…? Your throw is disgusting".

"Disgusting..!?" retorted Eijun. He was in shock. He remembered his middle school days where his teammates would warn him to throw more gently as they couldn't catch it.

"It's hard to predict where you would throw after all. Well I suppose you are a good pitcher. If your ball is hard to predict, others can't score from you easily I guess" replied Furuya. Eijun couldn't pinpoint Furuya's sarcasm and was gloating at the fact that he called him a "good pitcher". All of a sudden the mood turned tensed, when Furuya started to swing his arms, looking ready to throw his next pitch.

"I guessed I've warmed up my shoulders enough. I'll throw seriously now".

In a moment, Eijun was blown away with the impact from Furuya's serious pitch. He stood there dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed, and started to know very well who this person was - A monster pitcher, and his rival to beat for the ace position in Seido. Furuya, unimpressed with Eijun walked away murmuring. "I came all the way to Tokyo just to find Miyuki Kazuya to be my pitcher - I'm sure he'll be able to catch my pitches. Not like you".

After returning victorious from the Ichidai-san game, they gathered for dinner as per normal. The victory wasn't a merry event, as it was considered just pure luck in their batting, to attain their victory against Ichidai-san. The mood was solemn as the baseball club members were discussing about the lack of a "true ace" in Seido. As Kazuya was settling down to eat, he heard Furuya's voice and looked up – the tall boy took a seat in front of him. "Do you have time later…? Please catch my pitches, Miyuki-sempai". Upon hearing Furuya talking to Kazuya, Eijun immediately took a seat beside Kazuya and started to retaliate to Furuya. "He's going to catch my pitches, get a ticket, Furuya".

Kazuya was greatly amused by the scene and started chuckling. "I didn't know I was so popular." Kazuya paused for a moment and continued talking. "Both of you must get to the first string. That's the only ticket that you both need." Upon listening to Kazuya, both of them ate dinner in silence.

After dinner, Eijun was playing video games with Kuramochi in their dorm room, when they heard a knock on their door. Kuramochi used his feet to nudge Sawamura to open the door, since his hands were occupied from playing and Eijun unwillingly complied. It was Kazuya.

"Hey, Sawamura. Do you have time right now? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kuramochi interrupted Kazuya rudely knowing that it was just Miyuki. "Can't you see that we're busy playing right now? You came at the wrong timing, Miyuki".

Eijun, having lost a lot of rounds against Kuramochi, commented. "It's a good timing actually. Kuramochi-sempai, I still owe you juice do I…? I'll go get it for you". He wanted to use this chance to get away from him. Eijun was losing way too much, and needed a reason to get away. Kuramochi sneered and reluctantly let him go. "Be quick about it, Sawamura".

Eijun and Kazuya left the room to buy juice, when Kazuya started to initiate a conversation.

"How are you doing nowadays, Sawamura?" asked Kazuya.

"Running as usual" replied Sawamura - he was still feeling sulky from the turn of events that got him punished in the first place. He thought that was still the reason for him to still get banned from training.

"I'm sure Coach has his well-intentions in mind. You might have a chance soon. If you put in extra effort – even for your running, I'm sure Coach will eventually change his mind about you".

"I hope so." replied Eijun. "Miyuki-sempai." The young brunet suddenly called Kazuya's name and caught him by surprise. "What..?"

"Can you show me your hands…?" asked Eijun innocently. Kazuya suddenly remembered the time he touched Eijun's left hand and began to fluster a shade of pink. He began to laugh while hiding his embarrassment.  
"Haha…what's with you, Sawamura…? What's with the sudden request?"

"I never really got the chance to see your hands – after all, you have played baseball for a very long time yourself after all. I saw on TV that hands can usually represent a person's work, and efforts."

Kazuya showed Eijun his hands, and Eijun suddenly pressed his palm above Kazuya's. "As expected of a catcher, your hands are larger than mine. I'm jealous". Kazuya suddenly gave out a chuckle. "You can still grow though, Sawamura, and if you train more, you'll get corns and blisters like your "spoils of war".

Kazuya removed his hands awkwardly and reminded Eijun. "Weren't you going to buy Kuramochi some juice?"

"Yeah, I didn't forget". Eijun inserted his coins and started selecting his juice, with Kazuya watching him.

A pack of juice was dispensed from the machine, and Eijun passed it to Kazuya, which left him astounded as Eijun was never this generous before. "Thanks for the encouragement a while back, Miyuki-sempai. I'll definitely become the ace – the best ace Seido has ever had!".

Kazuya was amazed at Eijun's sudden gestures, and began to perk up. "You'll have to buck up and join the first string if you want me to catch for you".

Eijun was heading back and bidding farewell to Kazuya, when he suddenly spoke his mind. "After that day, I also held Kuramochi-sempai's hand, but his wasn't as warm as yours I guess. Am I weird..?" Eijun started laughing hysterically to shake the thought off.

Kazuya stunned for a moment to digest what he was hearing from Eijun. Kazuya went over to Eijun again and gave him a tight hug, which Eijun was so surprised that he broke free from his embrace and took a step back.

"I thought you wanted to keep warm?" Kazuya chuckled. Eijun retorted back immediately without any form of hesitation. "N-No! I was just saying. It's going to be summer soon, what for I need to keep myself warm!?"

Looking at the amused reaction from Kazuya, Eijun passed this incident off as another joke from Kazuya. However, he did not hate it as much as he thought it would - he just refused to admit it in front of this arrogant king who does anything he wants. He walked away hurriedly back to his room where Kuramochi was expecting him.

"Hey Sawamura…What took you…" Kuramochi started complaining until he saw Eijun at the door, with a flushed face. "Hey Sawamura? What did you do? Your face is as red as an apple you know…?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just tired. Here's your juice…I'm going to turn in early for the night. You should sleep as well, Kuramochi-sempai!" Eijun immediately hid himself under his blanket. He felt his body temperature rising but tried to shake it off. "I might just be sick…I think I need to wake up earlier for exercise to sweat it off", murmured Sawamura as he was trying to forget and sleep away.

The next morning, Coach Kataoka gave an announcement to all the baseball club members. "I will be holding a practice match for all the first years, against the second and third years. Yes - it includes you, Sawamura".

Eijun was running around the fields when he heard his name getting called out. "Is it finally my turn now…? Thank you, Coach! You're a reasonable guy after all!" exclaimed Eijun in excitement. He was starting to do stretching when he spotted Kazuya at the sidelines and shouted out to him.

"Miyuki! You're not joining the practice match later?" shouted Sawamura from afar. Kazuya could hear him loud and clear.

"Well too bad for you, Sawamura. The first string members aren't participating. Orders from the coach. But I'll be watching closely so you better try to do well this time!" replied Kazuya. "You bet I'll do! Watch closely!" boasted Sawamura as he went over to the bench dugout for the first years. It was the first ever training for Sawamura, which proved to be a life-changer as a pitcher, and to become a "true ace" of the Seido High School Baseball Team.


End file.
